


Rose Petals

by perfectly_inept



Series: Malec Shorts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Malec, Roses, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectly_inept/pseuds/perfectly_inept
Summary: Magnus loves rose petals. The smell, the color, the texture. Maybe a bit to much in Alec's opinion.Or the one where Alec finds out why Magnus likes roses in sexy ways.





	Rose Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd  
> Sorta smutty-ish  
> I hope you like it!

Magnus had an affinity for roses. Specifically the petals of the Rosa Macdub. It was unlike anything Alec had ever witnessed. Magnus once covered their entire apart with the red drops. When Alex asked him why he was so found of the flower Magnus answered slowly.  
When he explained why he loved the look of roses Alec was sitting across from him during a candlelight dinner.  
"It's such a perfect red. Pleasing to the eye. It's as if the flower knew that it would have to be beautiful. People try so hard to mimic the color, in lipsticks, nail polishes, blushes." Magnus turned quickly to Alec, "Oh what I wouldn't give you doll you up in rose red makeup and watch you ruin the lipstick as I fucked you into the mattress." Alec had blushed deeply at this.  
"Magnus" he whined.  
"Oh there is one more reason I love the color. When you blush, you resemble the flower Alexander." That had only made Alec blush more.  
When Magnus told Alec why he loved the smell of roses, he was spraying himself with perfume of the scent.  
"It's a perfectly sweet scent. Nothing overpowering, not even overly feminine. Just sweet, almost like candy." Everything Magnus owned was rose scented, his shampoo, body wash, gum, perfume, and even his lube. Alec pointed this out adding,  
"You may love it too much." Magnus just laughed.  
"My favorite is when you stink of sex with a small undertone of rose. That is a scent that deserves to be bottled." Alec is man enough to confess that he blushed.  
When the feel of the rose petals came up, Alec was tied to their bed. Magnus was teasing him. Alec had been begging Magnus to let up, to finally give him release, but Magnus was having none of it.  
"Did I ever tell you why I like the feel of roses? I don't think I have. I know I told you why I like the color," Magnus bit Alec's nipple lightly. "I told you why I like the smell," Magnus was slowly making his way down Alec's body, sadly ignoring his erection. "But my favorite thing about roses are the way they feel." Magnus magiced a rose petal to his hand and rubbed it across Alec's torso. The softness of the petal was overwhelming and Alec couldn't stop the moan that fell from his mouth. Magnus laughed. Slowly he placed the petal on Alec's cock. Lightly traveling the length of it with the red flower.  
"Magnus," Alec begged, "more please, more."  
"More what?" Magnus teased. Alec groaned.  
"You know...I need...please Magnus more!" Alec managed as Magnus continued with the teasing touches.  
"I'm not a mind reader Alexander darling, how am I supposed to know what you want if you don't tell me?" Alec groaned.  
"Fuck me Magnus."  
And Magnus did.  
"Is this what you wanted my little shadowhunter?" Magnus asked as he pounded into Alec. "Alexander, answer me." He said when the pale boy was quiet.  
"Yes, angel yes, Magnus, please, please, I'm gonna-"  
"Go ahead, my angel, cum for me."  
And Alec did.

Afterwards when they were cuddling in the afterglow, Alec said quietly,  
"I think I understand why you like rose petals so much."


End file.
